Control
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: <html><head></head>[Light x Reader] [Lemon]</html>


2:45 AM, and still, you couldn't shut your yes for a minute. Every time you tried to sleep, images flew through your mind; Kira, the Shinigami, L collapsing in Light's arms, the deaths of so many people right before her eyes, the names you had written yourself. Your heart raced violently and ached at every pulse. Any chance of rest was evaded tonight.

Who would be suffering because of these deaths? Was it really worth it? Is a new world even possible?

With another groan, you flipped over on your side, staring into the fire. Shadows danced across your body and the couch. Your [h/c] hair dangled in your face, and you tugged the wool blanket around your shoulders. What you would give for a moments peace, for a moment where your head wasn't a filter for so many terrible thoughts, you muscles weren't restless and your stomach upset. Would you ever sleep properly again?

Another image flashed through your mind; Light, staring down at you, whispering in your ear, telling you of his plans and hopes for the future, his hopes for the new world, his desires for you. Who knew that your dearest friend, Light Yagami, would turn out to be Kira, the same Kira you attempted to catch for such a long time, the one you secretly admired? You never would have-

"[Name]?" a soft voice snapped you from your trance. Your heart pounding, you jolted your head from the pillow.

"Who's there?" once you jumped to your feet and pulled out the knife your kept at your side, you sighed when you spotted Light, shutting the hotel door behind him. "Oh, it's just you. I'm sorry," you muttered, rubbing your eyes.

He smiled. "Vitayu."

Ukrainian. Students always joked about you both, as smart as you were, so for humor's sake, you'd pick a new greeting every day, keeping any watchers on their toes. It was stupid but it made you both laugh. Even as Kira, he still kept up your inside joke, greeting each other in random languages. Why? Sentimental value perhaps? A way to keep you on his line? You couldn't figure it out but it only hurt you more. "Konnichiwa," you replied, tossing your knife aside.

"Japanese again? You say that so often."

"I like Japanese," you smiled weakly. "It brings back pleasant memories."

His eyes softened ever so slightly.

"Is Ryuk still with Mikami?"

He nodded and casually placed his coat on the nearby rack. "Yes, everything has gone as I intended. Tomorrow, we will face Near, and I will win."

You nodded tiredly. "I'm glad. You worked hard for this, Kira."

Slowly, he approached you and held your shoulders gently but firmly. "We worked hard for this. Without your talent in reading people and your own brilliant mind, things might have turned out differently or taken much longer. You were a wonderful asset."

Asset? Was that all you were to him? "I'm glad, Light."

You turned away and stood in front of the fire place, watching intently at the red and orange licks. Your heart sank into your stomach. Would he let you survive? Did he want to rule as Kira alone? Were you under the influence of the Death Note right now? Did he not trust you enough to let you live?

He crept up behind you, took your shoulders again and pulled you close to his chest. Saying nothing, he gingerly placed his palm on the top of your arm, caressing it. You had seen this before with Misa and Kyomi Takada - one of them became his puppet, the other wound up dead.

Which one were you?

"Light," you turned about to face him. You gazed into his eyes, those gorgeous, dark, feline eyes, the ones that haunted your dreams every single night. "You know I will always help you until the end. You also know that I would never turn you in," the intensity of his gaze caused your legs to quiver a little. "But, if you no longer need me, just be honest with me. You can tell me. I realize you must rid of those you don't need anymore for fear of a leak or someone turning against you and so on, but..."

He tilted his head.

"If you can find it in your heart, please don't kill me," you said, surprisingly with no fear. "My mother is emotionally delicate as is, and my death might cause her to push her over the edge. I love you very much, Light," you took his hands and swallowed hard. His face hardened more with concern than anger. "I support you as a friend and as your partner as Kira. I wouldn't turn you in. I wouldn't turn against you, I promise. If you don't need me anymore, just let me live quietly with my frail mother, and I'll still support you from a distance. Please, Light."

His face loosened a little but he just continued to stare into your face, scrutinizing, watching every muscle, every twitch. You were unable to tell if he was angry or disturbed. Maybe neither. Maybe he would take your request into consideration. Maybe he was finished with you after all. If the same person you fell in love with still resided in him, maybe there was hope for you.

Maybe it was wishful thinking...

Time suddenly seemed to stand perfectly still.

"[Name]," he said, pushing a lock of hair behind your ear. "It's not so much about needing you."

You knitted your brows. "What do you mean?"

After one more moment in tense, heavy quietness, he lowered his head and took your lips in his mouth. You stood frozen, unresponsive. Your eyes widened.

"It's about wanting you," he cupped your face in his hands and kissed you again. "I want you, [Name]. I want you with me." He started off delicate but the more he kissed the more his kisses increased in intensity. At last, you inhaled deeply and accepted his kiss.

"Light," you muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I-"

Once more, he silenced you with his lips, much longer, deeper, almost soul sucking. His grip tightened, his fingertips leaving imprints into your skin. You almost lost your balance from the pressure, so he held the back of your head, begging for you to be as close as you could possibly get. His tongue made its way in and met with yours. When they pulled away, both were gasping for air, but he still pressed you close.

"Would you want me bearing this heavy burden on my own?" his lips traversed down your neck, gently but vigorously.

You had not realized it before how much you were in need for his touch. Just one kiss was all you needed to fuel the fire. Almost mindlessly, your fingers seemed to tangle unbuttoning his shirt. You were already so dizzy, you could barely reply.

"Why are you trembling so much?" his hands slid around your waist and skimmed your hips.

"Are you sure-" you stammered, resting your chin on his shoulder as you slipped off his shirt. "You sure you couldn't?"

He engulfed your lips again, breathing into your mouth. Clasping your shoulders, he pulled down the straps of your nightgown with his thumbs.

"I didn't say I couldn't," he said, panting a little. "I said I didn't want to. I just want you at my side. I want you, [Name]. Let me make you mine."

His eyes were aglow. Damn, you could kick yourself for this. You knew what a uncanny and shrewd liar he could be, and you were still giving in to his control. That glimmer behind them seemed to indicate the truth in his words. That's what you liked to think. You'd be lying to yourself if you said you didn't love him. Even if he was inventing it all, staring at his rippled body and beautiful face was too much for you too resist, especially as stimulated as you were. You did want him. In fact, you craved him ways that might be considered unhealthy.

"[Name]," he kissed up her neckline and nipped her earlobe. "Let me. We don't need to worry anymore."

"Light," you choked when he claimed your lips again, brushing his tongue against yours.

With your eyes screwed shut and his hands placed on your hips, he guided over to the nearest bedroom. He finally slid the straps off, allowing the silk nightgown to sink to the floor. When the back of your knees hit the end of the bed, you fell backwards with him on top. Desperately, you unbuckled his slacks, which he got rid of immediately after. Soon, complete skin on skin contact was no problem for the both of you.

He continued his attack on your mouth, neck and clavicle, leaving little bite marks along the way. You slid your fingers through his hair and arched your back, begging for more. The weight of his body trapping you to the bed, the power he seemed to possess looming over you, taking everything you had to offer just fueled your desire.

"Don't you want me?" he whispered, grazing your sternum with the tip of his nose then reversing the path with his tongue. "Don't you love me?

"Of course," you moaned, a twinge aching your heart. "I've always loved you, Light. Even...even as Kira."

"Ah, [Name]," before he finished his sentence, he swirled around the tip of your breasts again with his tongue and bit down. "I am talking to you as both Light and Kira. You never changed in my eyes-you only became more wonderful, and I want to make you mine."

"Light," to your surprise, a tear escaped the corner of your eye. "I'm-I'm so relieved. I-"

"Hush now," he kissed over your abdomen, gently stroking the top of your thigh. "Let's just enjoy each other."

You smiled and nodded. He hovered over you, returning your smile. You grabbed his head and pulled him down to kiss his lips once more, then his face, then his neck. You trailed over his chest with your tongue, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Though you tried to roll over on top of him, he pinned your wrists to the bed.

"Not tonight," he whispered with a smirk. "I'm taking the lead first."

You pursed your lips. "And why should I comply?"

He chuckled. "Cheeky, huh?" he bent down to kiss your cheek. "Because I'm your god and your my goddess. It's only appropriate that I should show my dominance."

You rolled her eyes. Not this bullshit again. "Fine then, but you better make it good, Kira," you stuck your tongue out at him.

He then laughed. "That's my girl."

Gently pushing your legs open, he slowly slid inside of you. You pressed your lips together, savoring every inch of it. Overwhelmed by the heat, you groaned, snatching his lips between yours. Once he bottomed out, he lined himself against you perfectly, your sweat sticking you together like glue.

"Damn it," you seethed. "Move, please."

With a strained inhale, he laced his fingers with yours and ground deeply into you. Already you were lost in the sensations, but to keep you going, he ravenously worked against your neck, panting violently in your ear. You tugged at his hair, keen and intoxicated. The nails of your free hand scratched across his back.

"I'm so close," you gasped.

He sucked and nipped at the crook of your neck until it was purple. His thrusts only quickened and hardened as he released all his frustration into that bundle of hypersensitive nerves. He claimed your mouth again breathing into you and swallowing every noise you made.

"Come on," he slurred. "Give into me."

Biting your already sore lip, you grabbed his hips making sure his last thrust burrowed into you and released you from the tension. With a loud moan, you nuzzled your face into his shoulder and caved in. He soon followed, warming your channel. Both were still, panting and covered in sweat. Finally, he rolled off you, one of his hands still attached to yours.

You turned on your side to face him. His eyes were closed, but his lips were still turned in a little smile.

"Light-"

"Shh," he placed a finger over your lip. "You need to sleep. We need to sleep. We've got an important job ahead of us."

"Right," you laughed quietly.

"Come here," he softly commanded, holding out his arms. You complied. Your chests were pressed together, and your head rested against his arm as they wrapped around you protectively.

"You know," he said. "You're the first woman I've ever slept with."

"You're kidding," you yawned and closed your eyes. "So, you never had sex with Misa or Takada or-?"

He chuckled. Your heart sank a little at the way he just brushed him aside. Despite your jealousy towards them during the madness, you couldn't ignore the fact that they were human lives not puppets. A little voice in the back of your mind told you to run. Run away before you sink to far down.

"I wish I could say the same. I made some stupid mistakes when I was younger," you felt your mind begin to drift away.

"Sure, you can," he ran a finger along your spine. "Is this the first time you've really given your heart to someone?"

"Well, yes, I suppose-"

"Then, what does it matter?" he kissed your forehead. "You're mine now, and I am happy to say I'm yours."

Your heart fluttered, silencing any other voice of reason. "Yeah, that's right."

"[Name]."

"Yes, Light?"

He paused a moment as he attempted to gather enough strength against a heavy drowsiness. "I love you. Always remember that."

Just before your mind floated away into a relaxed sleep, you murmured,

"I love you too."

He watched you, your perfectly relaxed face, strands of your hair sticking to your forehead. He traced a finger around the delicate features of your face and down your neck. How willing you were, so sweet, innocent with a dash of corruption tainting you. A small but dark smile overtook his entire being.

You were under his control now.


End file.
